Expansion Pack
by Jessica L. Pearson
Summary: harvey and donna discuss the idea of adding to their small family [au: casual conversations at night / swimming in the ocean / sunlight comes in the shades]


_This takes place in the same universe as "Casual Conversations at Night", "Sunlight Comes in the Shades" and "Swimming in the Ocean". Please review if you like it. :)_

* * *

It's been almost 2 years of marriage and Harvey is still missing cues. Well, missing probably isn't the correct word. He's probably choosing to ignore the cues that she sends him off of the logic that it can be overwhelming to concede to her both at home and in the workplace. Seeing himself be a man who gives in to the wills of his secretary would be a horrible idea. _Especially since he once told Jessica that their personal relationship would __**not**__ be a problem._

But even then, he does concede to her at home more than he would openly admit. He's softer now than he used to be, allows her to guide him rather than putting up a huge fight. He doesn't know when he became this version of himself.

"So I've been thinking," she calls from the bathroom.

He pulls on a plain, white t-shirt over his head and mumbles, "oh, here we go."

She stops what she's doing to glare at him, to really glare at him, and all he can see is the way her breasts are practically falling out of her bra. He already knows that if this turns into an argument, she's going to win while dressed like that. He nearly cowers under her gaze but the pride in him suddenly kicks in, making him stand a little taller.

"That's unnecessary," she comments. She's annoyed.

"Okay," he relents, "go ahead."

She looks like she's going to make him apologize before she continues and that's what makes him realize that something is wrong. This is a bigger deal to her, whatever it is, because she doesn't just make things a big deal. She knows what fights to pick with him and which ones not to; maybe that's why he gives in to her so easily.

"I'm sorry?" He adds, just in case.

She rolls her eyes and tosses her top into the hamper before walking directly towards him. He only sees it that way though. She isn't actually approaching him and he just wishes she'd leave a shirt off.

"You know that I love you," she starts, but he doesn't like the way that the conversation is going already.

It sounds to him like she's on the verge of delivering bad news. He's noticed lately that's something she's been getting mixed up during work even, like she needs to cushion the blow first. He crawls onto the bed and crosses his legs while he finds a place in the middle of it. He's a little relieved when she sits down as well, even though she's about a million miles away.

He reaches out and slides the back of his finger down her arm. "Right. Kind of why you married me."

She smiles softly. "That's why I've been thinking," she hesitates for too long, eyes drifting closed. She can't tell if he thinks he's being encouraging or distracting. She mulls that over for a moment but when she opens her eyes again, she realizes that he doesn't even really know he's doing it. "That I would really like to have another baby with you."

It hits him like a truck. All this time, she's been trying to figure out how to approach him with her desires but it just hasn't felt like the right moment. He physically recoils at her words, at the revelation that she wants to expand their family.

"What?" He still doesn't entirely register her words. "But we just kind of got to the point where we could focus on us. Lyn is finally out of those terrible twos and you want to do it all over again?"

She sighs. "We can't live our life together being two married yet single people who act like they don't have a kid but has a kid."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "That is probably the most confusing thing you've ever said to me."

"You know what I mean," she counters with a sigh.

He lightly shakes his head. "It sounds like you've been walking around the city like you're a single woman on the prowl to me."

She narrows her gaze. "With this rock on my hand? No one would buy that story."

"Just because you have it on right now doesn't mean you always have it on," he retorts.

"I can't even get it off of my finger right now, Harvey, what makes you think that I could get it off any other time?"

He smirks at her word choice. She slaps him in the shoulder but he catches her by the wrist before she can even pull her hand back to her. With a swift movement, he tugs her forward and has her pinned beneath him before she can even blink. She wasn't aware that he could still move that fast.

"I think you could get it off any time," he replies.

A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth like she's trying to conceal her enjoyment of their current position. "Are we still talking about the ring?"

"Were we ever really talking about the ring?"

He kisses her then, soft at first like he wants to distract her but he's waiting for permission. It almost works as his knee slides between hers and she slowly lets him settle between her thighs. His hips grind against hers. Her fingers press into the back of his neck as she kisses him back until she sighs against his mouth.

He groans when she pulls back, her palm finding its way to his chest and pushing against it. "We were talking about a baby."

He drops his forehead to her shoulder, fingers playing with the strap of her bra. "You're not trying to find out how I feel about the idea before telling me that you're actually already pregnant, are you?"

"No," she says slowly, against his cheek and eyebrow quirked.

He lifts his head back up to look her in the eye. "So, I can speak freely?"

"You can speak freely," she repeats slowly.

"We have a three year old daughter who just started sleeping in her own bed. Which means I can finally start touching my wife again."

Her eyebrows furrow; "so you don't want have a baby for purely selfish reasons?"

He smirks and presses his mouth against her bare collarbone. It's almost all teeth as his fingers slide along her bra strap. She can feel his chin sweep over the top of her breast so softly that it drives her crazy, nearly sends her into a fit of giggles.

"Wanting to fuck you isn't selfish," he growls into her skin.

The vibration of his mouth prompts her breath to hitch in her throat. She swallows, hard. "It isn't?" She nearly squeaks.

He smirks. "No, it isn't."

"You've always been selfish in bed," she says, but she isn't committed to the teasing. Her tone falls flat, distracted by the feeling of his teeth scraping along her skin. He laughs gently against her skin, the hum echoing up her spine as his hands smooth over her thighs.

She doesn't know when his hands moved from her chest to her thighs but he is a tool of distraction. She's spent more than half of her adult life pretending that she doesn't want him to touch her and now she aches for it. Ironic how things happen, how she catches herself before she touches him in any kind of intimate way depending on where they are. It's funny to her how he's the one that gives in but then again he isn't very good at playing games.

"You're just saying that to get your way," he mumbles.

He bites down on her breast to make his point, tongue sweeping just along the wire right inside her cleavage. If she wears a dress with plunging cleavage it could be seen by everyone. From time to time he does this like he's trying to leave his mark, trying to proclaim her as _his_ as if there has ever been any question.

Despite that she knows his antics, she softly laughs at his 5 o'clock shadow tickling her skin. "I'm just trying to find out why you don't want a baby with me," she pouts. She encourages him more than she means to by wrapping her legs around him, her calves smashed against the back of his thighs.

"I already have a baby with you," he reminds her. She sighs and her nails dig into his shoulders as she arches her torso into his chest. "And I just want us to have sex without the pressure of trying to make a baby."

"You're guaranteed sex if we're trying to have a baby," she counters.

He laughs. The sound sticks to her skin. His tongue circles the bottom of her rib cage. There's too much going on to have a proper discussion anymore. _Damn him._

He nips at the skin just above her waistline. "I get sex anyway."

"From who?"

His hands are soft and they squeeze at her thighs. Her heels dig into his calves and her legs betray her by opening a little wider - just a smidgen, maybe totally and completely unnoticeable to even him. His smirk is imprinted on her skin with how many times he's challenged her over the years, daring her to resist him when they both know she can't.

"Tell me _no_ right now if you don't want it," he baits.

She swallows. She wants to tell him no just for the sake of winning but - "I can't."

His warm mouth touches her hipbone and she releases a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

Just as his lips drag over her thigh, as they absently caress everything as close from her knee to her pantyline, there is a voice to be heard from the other room. Baiting them, reminding them that other responsibilities exist screaming _Daddy!_ louder than anything else he's ever heard. Silently, he wonders if he just ignores that little voice if it will just go away.

It doesn't; part of him actually wants to cry.

"Okay, go," he sighs.

Donna laughs at him while shaking her head. "She's yelling for you."

"I can't really go in there with this," he retorts, gesturing to his erection.

"Turns out, I didn't have to tell you no," she says cheekily.

He groans and rolls over onto his back. "This is exactly why people don't have kids. We'll probably never have sex again."


End file.
